Etapas de la aceptación
by Siirio
Summary: Sirius Black podría haber escrito un libro profundo, exhaustivo, gráfico y explicativo sobre la naturaleza de las bragas de más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts. Así que no, no le gusta Remus Lupin.
1. Negación

**Disclaimer: **todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

* * *

**Negación**

[Dos negaciones afirman, pero tres confirman]

**—  
**

Sirius Black no es marica. _No._ Por supuesto que no. Se ha acostado con cada chica con la que se le ha antojado.

Con, cada, una.

¡Punto!

Desde que estaba en segundo, tenía doce años y hormonas alborotadas y había descubierto lo que podía conseguir con su físico no había pasado un solo día sin aprovecharlo. Y vaya si lo aprovechaba. Podría haber escrito un libro profundo, exhaustivo, gráfico y explicativo sobre la naturaleza de las bragas de más de la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts -exceptuando las bragas de las pelirrojas, exceptuando las bragas de _la _pelirroja, claro está, pero eso no es necesario mencionarlo-.

Sabía qué decir, cómo decirlo y cuándo decirlo.

Sabía qué tocar, cómo tocarlo y cuándo tocarlo.

Nunca ninguna chica jamás ni una vez se le había resistido, y eso era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Joder, hasta se había llevado a la cama a mujeres -_oh sí, mujeres- _mucho mayores que él.

¡Ja, toma esa!

Así que no_, _no era marica. Seguro que no. Seguro que no se le derretía la entrepierna cada vez que compartía ducha con Remus y tenía que ver como su cuerpo era envuelto por nubes de vapor _agua caliente condensada, Sirius, agua caliente condensada _o como esas pequeñas y malditas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo _las muy desgraciadas_ como si fuera suyo y se detenían en lugares que hacían que…

No.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Que Sirius Black _no_ era marica, _coño._


	2. Rabia

**Rabia**

[La rabia es una locura de corta duración]

**—**

Malditos sean los imbéciles puros de sangre que se creen el regalo de Merlín al mundo y van por ahí humillando a los que creen que son inferiores. _Malditas sabandijas Slytherin y maldito Lucius Malfoy_ y sus maneras asquerosamente aristocráticas y sus manías de la puta sangre pura y sus jodidos prejuicios y su puto desprecio hacia los magos de sangre mestiza.

No me jodas.

¿Qué importaba si ahora tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias y cumplir sin quejarse cualquier castigo que le impusiera McGonagall? Se había encargado de cerrarle la boca al imbécil de Lucius y a sus gorilas bravucones que lo seguían a todas partes.

Hacían que le temblara el pulso a tal punto que quería golpearlos hasta que dejaran de respirar. A la manera muggle, sin magia. Para que fuera aún más agravante, para que les doliera más. Pero sabe que el color verde y el picor desagradable en la piel _y en esas partes específicas y sensibles del cuerpo _los mantendrá entretenidos por unos cuantos días y eso le hace sonreír.

Porque nadie, pero realmente _nadie_, se mete con Remus Lupin y sale impune.

Y no, eso no quiere decir que sienta algo que no sea amistad por él. Claro que no. Eso que siente cuando lo degradan por ser lo que es, eso que siente cuanto escucha los susurros _esa ropa, esos libros de segunda mano,_ eso que siente cuando alguien lo trata con un poco menos del cuidado que se merece, _eso,_ eso que hace que de verdad le hierva la sangre y le provoque encerrarlo en una burbuja mágica donde nadie pueda dañarlo es un sentimiento puramente fraternal. Esa necesidad enfermiza -obsesión, según James- que siente por protegerlo es perfectamente normal y comprensible. No es para nada sobreprotección o algo más allá. Que no.

¡Y que nadie le diga lo contrario coño!

Y esa rabia burbujeante que siente es por el idiota de Lucius Malfoy y no por no poder comprender qué demonios es eso que siente en algún jodido punto del pecho, pero que _maldita sea_duele cada vez que alguien desprecia a Remus por lo que es, porque joder, si existe una persona que se merece todo lo mejora que la perra que es la vida pueda dar, ese es Remus Lupin.

Y no, no tiene _maldición _nada que ver con los _malditos_sentimientos encontrados y confusos que está sintiendo ahora y que _maldita sea_ no comprende


	3. Aislamiento

**Aislamiento**

[Lo entiendas o no, lo sepas o no, lo que existe, existe]

**—**

Bueno, bien, veamos... está sentado en el tejado de la única torre en desuso de astronomía. Solo. Pero eso no quiere decir nada, no está huyendo de nadie, no está evitando a Remus. No. Sirius Black no es así. No tiene nada de especial su comportamiento últimamente, la cantidad de cigarros que se ha fumado desde que está montado allá arriba no tiene nada de alarmante y no es síntoma de comportamiento compulsivo producto de la ansiedad.

Que no.

No es que haya buscado el punto más recóndito, alto, alejado e inaccesible del castillo porque quiera estar solo y en silencio, porque coño, Sirius Black _nunca _está solo y en silencio. Ruido y escándalo son su segundo nombre, aunque sean dos palabras. Son su segundo nombre, punto. Así que ya ha quedado claro que no está en ese sitio para estar solo y pensar, porque a él no le gusta mucho pensar. Está allá para admirar los vastos y verdes terrenos, eso es.

De hecho, cuando se tumba sobre la espalda con un brazo bajo la cabeza y enciende _otro_ cigarrillo ve pasar sobre su cabeza una bandada de pájaros, ese le parece un buen motivo para estar encaramado en el tejado. Está observando pájaros, una buena excusa. Pájaros.

Se daría de cabezazos contra el tejado si no estuviera (tan) enamorado de sí mismo como para arriesgarse tanto. Sin compulsividad enciende el cuarto cigarro después de haber lanzado la colilla del anterior lejos -aún sin consumir por completo-, y cuando se fija en las nubes azuladas sí le provoca literalmente darse de cabezazos, no contra el tejado, sino contra algo más duro que le pueda partir la cabeza en dos y sacarle de paso las ideas estúpidas que está teniendo últimamente y con mucha frecuencia sobre cierto maldito licántropo, algo duro cómo los muros de piedra del colegio, porque mierda, casi casi le pareció que esa jodida nube tenía forma de lobo.

Pero no, no hay ninguna razón en específico por la que este ahí arriba. Nada de lobos. Que no, sólo está observando pájaros.


	4. Negociación

**Negociación**

[Lo más importante en una negociación es escuchar lo que no se dice]

**—**

Bueno, puede que esa tarde se hubiera encaramado en el jodido tejado para evitar al jodido de Remus, y sí, estaba huyendo. ¿Y? El caso es que ya se bajo y esta dispuesto a hacer un trato, igual no pasa nada por sopesar opciones un rato. ¿Cierto?

A ver, supongamos, _supongamos,_ por un segundo que le gusta Remus.

¡SUPONGAMOS!

En una escala del uno al diez, ¿que tan malo sería?. Eso no quiere decir que sea marica, ¿verdad? Porque Sirius Black no es marica, aún le gustan las chicas, siempre le han gustado, jamás le ha atraído ningún hombre y Remus entraría en la categoría de licántropo, así que eso no cuenta.

Punto aclarado.

Sirius Black no es marica y no ha admitido que le guste Remus Lupin, sólo está sopesando sus opciones, en las que obviamente no se incluye la de sentir alguito de atracción por Remus y quedarse colgado en clase mirándole la sombra que le proyectan las pestañas en… bueno eso.

Porque tampoco es que le gusten los chicos, sólo sería Remus, no sería tan malo. Hipotéticamente hablando claro, no es que ya lo haya aceptado (o que vaya a hacerlo, eventualmente), claro que no, es sólo pensar en lo que pasaría si así fuera.

¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Puede sopesar los pros y los contras sin compromiso, solo por curiosidad científica, ¿no?

Decírselo sería totalmente un pro, sería divertido ver la cara que pondría si llegara y le soltara algo como:

—Ey Lunático, acabo de descubrir que no soy marica porque me gustan las chicas y no me gustan los chicos, pero oye, me gustas tú, ¿en que me convierte eso?, ¿y tú que piensas? Bueno, ¿bajamos a cenar?

Sí, sería genial ver la cara que pone. Y otro posible pro sería ver la cara que pone si llegara y como todo lo que hace -es decir, sin nada de delicadeza o de tacto- lo aplastara contra la pared más cercana y lo besara con rudeza y le metiera mano como...

¡Qué no! Que eso no es un pro, coño, que es un contra. Y eso no va a pasar porque Sirius Black no ha admitido que le guste Remus Lupin, solo estaba sopesando sus opciones.


	5. Depresión

**Depresión**

[La vida apesta... y luego te mueres]

**_—_**

La realidad es que esa mañana Sirius no es él mismo. No realmente. Es algo así como una sombra de su espíritu, como un intento de Sirius, casi Canuto. Y que a nadie se le ocurra decir que eso no tiene sentido. Porque sí lo tiene.

Esa mañana Sirius baja al comedor arrastrando los pies, ve pasar a Quejicus y le ignora, se cruza con Lily y no le dice nada, no hay tortitas en el desayuno y no se queja. No hace nada. James dice que esta _chof _y Peter no entiende qué quiere decir con eso.

Lily le mira con una media sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios y le dirige otra a Remus cuando este se sienta en la mesa a su lado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Crees que si me caigo de la escoba a treinta metros del suelo me muero Lunático?

—¿Perdón?

Hmm, eso podría funcionar, pero sería un poco molesto porque probablemente se le partirían todos los huesos y sería algo desagradable de ver y Remus… bueno, no es tan buena idea.

Pero meter la cabeza en el lago y contar hasta un millón en runas antiguas quizás sí, pero él no sabe runas y están las sirenas y las criaturas del mar y a Sirius siempre le han dado asquito. Son como desagradables. Y el agua siempre está fría y a él le encanta bañarse con agua súper caliente. Así que no, descartado.

¿Quizás cortarse las venas con una tostada untada en mermelada de fresa? Ya la tiene en las manos, ¿qué más da que la use para suicidarse?

Coño, ¿y por qué carajo va a querer suicidarse él?

—¿Me pasas el café Sirius? —cuando le pasa el café a Remus sus dedos se rozan un poco más de lo necesario ¿y eso es un escalofrío?

Ah, que era por eso.

Hay algo ahí, subyacente, subterráneo, tácito, silencioso, en el fondo de su mente. Que pulsa, que cobra vida y cada vez se hace más fuerte y le taladra la cabeza como si quisiera salir. Algo que comienza a definirse y a tomar forma, que respira y está vivo.

Y por eso esa mañana el mundo es una mierda y él se va a cortar las venas con esa tostada, está dicho.


	6. Aceptación

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Jotaká Rowling.

**N/A: **muchas gracias por sus Reviews a **LunticaMoonlight**, a **lizbeth** y a **Freya **que comentaron como anónimos ^^

Lean la nota del final porfaplis.

* * *

**~Aceptación~**

_«Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia»_

El día que Sirius se despierta, se enfrenta a su reflejo y piensa _me gusta Remus _no es un día especial, es un día en el que se levanta, se mira al espejo y ve el mismo pelo negro de siempre y los mismos ojos grises de siempre que le devuelven la mirada muy abiertos, es un día cualquiera en el calendario.

Un día como cualquier otro. Y ¿la cosa? La cosa fue que no sintió nada, ni pánico, ni rabia, ni ganas de sacarse las venas hacia afuera como había estado sintiéndose días, semanas, mucho tiempo atrás. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo, sino fuera Sirius, diría que se sentía en paz.

Buscarle la lógica a la situación está de más. Le gusta Remus Lupin, coño.

L-e g-u-s-t-a.

Ya basta de estupideces, en esta última semana a cubierto su cuota de estupideces de un mes y eso es inaceptable. Totalmente. ¿Qué mariqueras son esas de escaparse al tejado de una torre de astronomía o intentar suicidarse con una tostada? Que es Gryffindor joder, y ya parece una nena con tanta lloradera y mariquera. Y puede que le guste Remus, pero tampoco es el fin del quidditch.

_Le gusta Remus._

Mierdamierdamierda.

Ya lo aceptó. ¿Y ahora?, ¿qué hace ahora?, ¡¿qué! Joder, las chicas lo tienen tan fácil, ponerse a gritar, salir corriendo a encerrarse en el baño hasta que se les pase la tembladera, encerrarse en la habitación a contárselo a una amiga, sonrojarse. ¿Y él?, ¿qué coño hace él con eso ahora que lo sabe?

Tiene la información en las manos pero le queda grande y está pensado demasiado y eso es malo, muy malo. Cuando Sirius piensa pasan cosas malas, tan malas que deja de pensar más o menos en el momento exacto en el que ve a Remus y _puta sea_ siente como arañas de patitas peludas bailándole en la boca del estómago cuando le ve. ¿Eso es normal?

No puede ser normal, NO puede ser normal porque antes no sentía eso. O bueno sí, pero lo ignoraba y ¿siempre ha sido así tan guapo Remus?

Que asco de situación. Si todo lo demás apestaba esto de la aceptación es una reverenda mierda.

**-'-**

¿Qué la aceptación es una mierda? Pues no, eso lo dijo su _yo_ de hace diez minutos. Lo de después sí es una mierda.

Una muy grande.

Sigue sin saber qué hacer y comienza a ponerse ansioso, y todo el mundo sabe que Sirius Black ansioso es peligroso, algo como ¡peligro, peligro, peligro! más o menos. Porque si ya en su estado natural es hiperactivo la ansiedad lo vuelve energía. Pura y dura. Energía eléctrica, devastadora, como un terremoto, como un huracán. Una masa negra y gris que se mueve de aquí para allá y de allá para acá y que descarga un poquito de lo que tiene adentro con cada ser vivo que se le acerca.

Incluido Remus.

Pero no es su culpa, de verdad que no. Es solo que Sirius está acostumbrado a no dejarse nada dentro, no sabe cerrar esa bocaza que tiene y estarse quieto. Es Gryffindor y bravura le sobra. Nunca ha sabido reprimirse ni ha querido hacerlo y no va a empezar ahora. Ni por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza eso de no decirle nada a Remus y sufrir en silencio como un mártir. Que él es Sirius Black, no una chica.

Así que no decírselo no es una opción. La opción correcta sería pensarlo un poco, ponerle un poco de tiempo, como al quidditch, preparar el terreno como antes de un juego, estudiar las jugadas, analizar al equipo enemigo, planear una estrategia y un plan b, actuar con pericia e inteligente y vencer. ¿Cierto?

Pues no.

Nada de eso.

Le ha besado.

Mas o menos esa misma mañana.

…

Le ha obligado a quedarse rezagado al final de la clase de Pociones y le ha besado sin pararse a pensar ni un segundo, ¿por qué pensar? Eso es para Remus. Él actúa y vamos a ver qué pasa.

¿Y lo que pasa?

Lo que pasa es que es el beso más torpe de su vida y le deja una sensación en el estomago, como un hueco, le deja el corazón como doliéndole y coñojoder ¿le están sudando las manos? Es imposible porque ni siquiera es un buen beso, no coordina bien (él, ÉL no coordina bien) y dura menos de lo que debería durar y apenas le toca los labios con la lengua pero que lo maten si no ha sido el beso algo así como más increíble que ha dado.

Lo que pasa también es que Remus se le ha quedado mirando levantando una ceja y ha dicho, en voz muy baja y casi estrangulada:

—¿Y eso?

—Desde hace tiempo —ha respondido sin pensar—. Bueno, no exactamente desde hace tiempo, ¿sabes? Hace tiempo, pero tiempo tiempo, Lunático, pero yo no lo sabía, o sí, pero no sabía que lo sabía, no sé si me entiendes. Es algo así como…

—Sirius.

Se calla.

Se calla porque Remus ha suspirado ese _Sirius_ y no fue un suspiro normal.

NO LO FUE.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —y claro que no puede haber sido un suspiro normal porque Remus sale del aula sin tocarle siquiera, casi sin mirarle, pero su boca se curva en una sonrisa traviesa, merodeadora—. Sígueme.

La aceptación no es tan mala.

* * *

**N/A: **se supone que las etapas de la aceptación terminan con la aceptación (daaah), así que se supone que termina aquí xD pero como esto es más fuerte que yo y se controla y se escribe solo, soo, hay una especie de epilogo (?) Y la pregunta es, ¿lo subo?, ¿o termia aquí?


	7. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

[Todo está bien al final, si no está bien, no es el final]

—

Sirius no lo sabe, él cree que en la aceptación termina todo. Y ya. Pero Remus sabe que no, que después viene otra etapa -esta vez la última-. Sirius, a su vez, una hora después tiene solo una cosa clara: la próxima vez se irá directo a la aceptación para ahorrar tiempo. Resulta que la aceptación es la hostia y que si Sirius fuera alguien más (alguien jodida y estúpidamente cursi) diría que todo lo anterior valió la pena solo por este momento, que todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante -si le preguntara a Remus él podría decirle que está pasando por la etapa de la esperanza-.

Pero como Remus es un hijo de puta Sirius no le va a preguntar; es un hijo de puta porque ha sido consciente de todo y ha estado burlándose de él durante todo este tiempo -el bastardo-. Con razón, es que hasta la jodida Evans lo sabía, ella y sus jodidas sonrisitas de suficiencia.

—¿Te decidiste, Canuto? Te tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, pero lo entiendo, eres un poco lento. No te preocupes, iremos despacio, a tu ritmo_ —_el grandísimo imbécil. ¿A su ritmo?, ¿qué irían a su ritmo? Ya le enseñaría él lo que era ritmo.

—Auu.

—Cállate.

—La pared está helada, idiota.

—Que te calles.

Y Sirius decide besarle para que se calle, al cabrón. Le besa para borrarle la sonrisa y el _¿a eso llamas beso, Sirius?, ¿enserio? Esperaba algo más de ti. _Y no le importa admitir que lo hace con un poquito de necesidad contenida en el pecho, le empuja contra la fría pared de piedra de cualquier pasadizo secreto del sexto piso -el primero que encontró- y le muerde el labio inferior un poquito -pero solo un poquito- desesperado.

Y casi puede ser que cuando le saborea los labios con la lengua haciéndole cosquillas no sea para probarle nada sino porque quiere, joder, quiere y se lanzaría de la torre de astronomía antes de admitir que tiene que apoyar una mano contra la pared junto a la cabeza de Remus para sostenerse porque -mierda- ¿le tiemblan las rodillas?

—Lunático.

—¿Hmm?

Pero no dice más nada.

Lunático. Lunático. Lunático. Lunático.

Es lo único que le sale, como una letanía. Contra la piel del cuello de Remus que sabe a sudor; masculino. Y es tan extraño, algo que nunca había probado, las formas de su cuerpo contra el suyo -tan parecidas-, el ritmo del beso, el toque violento y salvaje. No es como besar a una chica, no se parece en nada a besar a una chica y es como tres millones de veces mejor.

Cuando Remus le empuja por los hombros hasta que su propia espalda choca contra la pared contraria casi entra en pánico porque siente algo dentro del pecho como apretado y doloroso, y cuando extiende una mano para aferrarse a su camisa descubre que le tiembla el pulso -joder-.

—Canuto.

Y lo peor es que no le importa.

—Sirius.

Porque la sensación del cuerpo de Remus contra el suyo es tan familiar que no importa. Todo es familiar aunque sea nuevo. Es el olor de Remus que conoce tan bien aunque nunca había percibido tan de cerca, es la familiaridad de su cuerpo, su olor, su voz algo nasal, todas esas cosas que conoce y que ahora está redescubriendo -como jamás pensó que haría- y es todo casi demasiado íntimo.

Pero es Remus, así que está bien. Aunque le asuste y le sorprenda un poquito.

Esta vez no le besa él, esta vez es Remus besándolo y si alguien le hubiese preguntado hace tiempo cómo pensaba que besaba Remus Lupin jamás habría acertado. Deslizando las manos bajo su camisa, recorriéndole la espalda con suavidad, besándole húmedo, sosteniéndole la cabeza firmemente y con la boca abierta. Dominante. Paseándole la lengua por los labios y hundiéndola en su boca, rápido, caricias superficiales, y luego lento y profundo, haciendo figuras extrañas dentro de su boca y haciéndole cosquillas en el paladar.

—Coño —jadea, separándose, sacándole la capa y aflojándole la corbata, porque no sería él, no sería Sirius si no lo hiciera, sino dijera lo que dice—, quién hubiera pensado que los ratones de biblioteca besabais tan bien. Dime, Remus, ¿en que libro lo has aprendido? —y a lo mejor el comentario habría quedado mejor si no lo hubiese soltado jadeando contra su boca.

Y Remus no sería él, no sería Lunático si no riera y respondiera el pique.

—¿Ratón de biblioteca, dices? —le respira contra el cuello, y apartándole un poco la camisa le muerde el hombro y hace el camino hacia su clavícula con la lengua y luego con los dientes y luego con los labios y luego todo junto, chupando fuerte y dejando una marca rojiza -mío- obligándole a morderse los labios para no soltar ningún sonido vergonzoso (aunque nada puede parar el escalofrío que le pone los pelos de punta)—. Yo soy un lobo, Canuto.

Y sí, debe ser eso, Remus debe tener algo (bastante) del lobo en él cuando la luna no está completa. A lo mejor es que Sirius lo saca a la superficie, esa parte salvaje y primitiva que se mueve entre sus manos y le besa con ansía y sin aprehensiones. Sin miedo. Confiando. A lo mejor es él quién le trae -Lunático, Lunático, Lunático- como un cántico.

—Y yo soy un perro.

Cosa rara, eso de perros y lobos.

—El mío —y se muerde los labios, pero Remus le muerde el cuello y está vez no puede evitarlo, que le salga un sonido quebrado del fondo del pecho—. Dímelo, Sirius, el mío.

—Tuyo, Lunático; tuyo.

* * *

**• Travesura realizada ****•**


End file.
